


【BS蝙超】克拉克•肯特和他男朋友的无可救药

by Reticent_Wall



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 又名《布鲁斯•韦恩和他男朋友的娇纵溺爱》（（（





	【BS蝙超】克拉克•肯特和他男朋友的无可救药

**Author's Note:**

> 本帖最后由 _零生。 于 2017-9-29 09:04 编辑
> 
>  
> 
> 又名《布鲁斯•韦恩和他男朋友的娇纵溺爱》（（（  
> 最近压力大，很大，疯狂脑洞，拿几个甜饼段子混更，抚慰被之前的一篇虐到的同好们（？？？  
> 我明明是个拖稿能拖几年的人，认真反思自己最近为何如此高产（想多  
> 超短预警！

“肯特先生，您不能给老爷提供如此……丰盛的甜品。他已经不甚年轻了。”  
克拉克怏怏地收回准备递给布鲁斯的（又一块）苹果派，孩子们都严肃地望向他，轻微的紧张和不安在他的喉咙里翻腾起来。而阿尔弗雷德展示着不可动摇的权威，又有点出于维护下一代心灵的犹犹豫豫的关切（当然是对克拉克的，当然）。他茫然的眼神滑过阿尔弗雷德坚定的双目，又在众人的注视下颓然地坠了下去。他像一条乏力而干渴的鱼一样无声地张了张嘴，又有点迟缓地退缩了——这时候他终于把视线转回为这言语（还有失去的苹果派）而皱紧眉头绷紧嘴角的男朋友，脸上的畏怯似乎又松动了一些，泄露出一点无辜之人妄然的期冀——  
“……那我以后加少点糖？呃，换成……蜂蜜？你喜欢蜂蜜吗，布鲁斯？ ”  
韦恩家家主仍旧一言不发，回答他的是回荡在餐桌周围一股埋藏在不同声线下共同沉痛的叹息。  
  
“韦恩！韦恩先生！”  
雪花一样的闪光灯吞噬了他们，像纷纷然的纸片中充满意欲的剪影，猛扑在氪星人过于敏感的视觉神经上。克拉克被惊得往后一缩，他的同行们像群狼扑倒一只笨拙的熊一样蜂拥而上，他茫茫然眨着粗框眼镜后的蓝眼睛踉跄几步，饱受惊吓。但那嗡嗡的人潮仍在超人的视网膜里缓慢地移动着——他终于在惊慌失措之余了解到自己退无可退避无可避的现实：“……我该……不……如果我被他们推倒了我能悄悄飘起来吗？”这毫无意义的想法在他空白的大脑里滑过半秒，反倒显示出主人的心不在焉。这可不是星球日报每日早班高峰期拥挤不堪的电梯，但克拉克•肯特依旧于人群簇拥中摇摇晃晃。  
突然——对超人的速度来说也有，呃，“突然”吗？——确实如此，但克拉克首先感觉到的是他不再晃动的视野——布鲁斯的手扶上了他的后腰——他摇摇摆摆踉踉跄跄的身躯终于稳住了自己的重心——布鲁斯的手还在那儿。  
“朋友们！嗨！朋友们！”花花公子的油腔滑调顺着另一个人的呼吸划过克拉克耳际，人类的体温烫过他的脑海，而克拉克•肯特皮囊之下的农场男孩骤然暴露。他将自己固定在原地，坚决不肯向另一个人扭过头去，任凭火焰燎过他的耳廓和脸颊——一分是畏惧这该死的距离，一分是唾弃这该死的克拉克•肯特，还有一分是痛恨这该死的布鲁斯•韦恩。  
“克拉克是个好男孩，可别吓着他！”这语调里有一丝叹息。  
布鲁西的手滑下一寸。  
  
“蝙蝠侠也爱垃圾食品吗？”被抢了晚餐的记者将信将疑。  
“不。”蹲据在韦恩大厦天台一角的义警先生从善如流，“当你在雪山里捱过第不知道多少个寒夜，因为低温昏然欲醒，那些在北美大陆上令女孩们厌恶尖叫、令你的身体饱受内心折磨的所谓‘垃圾食品’，会是你入睡前最痛苦的煎熬，会是你入眠后最深的梦魇。”  
小记者重重地哼了一声，倒不是说蝙蝠侠的嗓音不可怕。  
“况且”，那些嘶哑的声音顿了一秒，有点阿谀逢迎，又有点不情不愿，“小镇男孩的选择永远也不会错。”  
克拉克瞪了他一眼，呃，也不是说每天都有人这么盯着蝙蝠侠，当然更不是说普利策新星就该这么孩子气地撅起嘴来。  
“……那么大都会的记者有心情尝尝哥谭街头最受人追捧的‘邪恶诱惑’吗？”  
今天刚刚从露易丝•莱恩手里抢到头版的星球日报记者挑起一边眉毛，“我可不是美食版的。而且……”他有点惴惴不安，“我跟我男朋友有约了。”  
“那看来我们没法坐在广场边分享对方的食物了……那么，外卖？”  
“……”  
克拉克仍犹豫不决，蝙蝠侠步步紧逼。  
“……我们……坐蝙蝠车去？”  
“好！”  
这记者有点过于急切了。  
  
车厢里曾经过有皮革、钢铁、硝烟和止血粉的气味，可如今是丰足的小麦、柔和的油脂、鲜美的肉汁和浮夸的酱料，农场男孩对着汁液丰沛的食物沾沾自喜。  
蝙蝠侠自鸣得意，转头泼下一盆冷水。  
“别弄脏我的车。”  
“嘿！”克拉克闷闷不乐地叫了起来，“蝙蝠洞早就是我在打扫了！”  
  
“唔！”  
这惊呼可能是由于食物的美好滋味，塞满口腔的狼狈，虎口夺食的惊恐，还有一些其他别的什么东西。  
“……”  
“你已经吃了两份了！”  
“……”  
“我记得的！今天你已经超标了！”  
“……”  
哥谭义警熟视无睹，置若罔闻。  
“还偷吃了我的！”  
“……”  
蝙蝠侠一直都是如此冷漠的吗？  
“而且还偷亲我！”  
“……”  
看来确实如此。  
“……我要告诉阿尔弗雷德！”  
“从犯。”  
  
  



End file.
